Gotas de óleo
by Polansk
Summary: Misato resolve dar aulas de direção...


Gotas de óleo  
  
.  
  
Misato e Shinji andavam pelo estacionamento do prédio. Shinji estava de olhos fechados e ficando entediado.  
  
Shinji: posso abrir?  
  
Misato: ainda não! não abra, senão estraga a surpresa!  
  
Eles andam mais alguns metros e Misato pára.  
  
Misato: é aqui!  
  
Shinji abre os olhos e vê que está em frente ao carro de Misato. Ele fica mais entediado, contrastando com a animação de Misato.  
  
Shinji: o que é que isso tem de mais?  
  
Misato: lhe dou três chances de adivinhar!  
  
Shinji: você resolveu vender o carro?  
  
Misato: hehe... não...  
  
Shinji: você vai me dar o carro de presente?  
  
Misato: não! claro que não...  
  
Shinji: er... é o que eu estou pensando e não quero que você faça?!  
  
Misato: NÃO É NADA DISSO! eu vou te ensinar a dirigir!  
  
Shinji: ...  
  
Misato: o que foi? Não quer aprender?  
  
Shinji: sinceramente?  
  
Misato: deixe de tagarelar e entre!  
  
Shinji: mas... você está brincando? Eu JAMAIS conseguiria fazer uma coisa dessas!  
  
Shinji começa a tremer.  
  
Misato: você está aqui para aprender... e você é o mais adequado para fazer isso... ou melhor, só você pode fazer isso!  
  
Shinji: NÃO QUERO! NÃO POSSO FAZER ISSO! COMO POSSO PILOTAR UMA COISA DESSAS?  
  
Misato dá um tapa na cara dele.  
  
Misato: acorda! Isso é apenas um carro!  
  
Shinji: desculpe... pareceu que eu estava em outro lugar...  
  
Misato: pare de enrolar e entre!  
  
Shinji: mas... eu só tenho 14 anos!  
  
Misato: seu pai que me pediu para fazer isso e como ele é quem paga meu salário, você só vai pisar na NERV novamente, quando souber dirigir!  
  
Eles entram.  
  
Misato: primeiro você deve ligar o carro!  
  
Shinji: primeiro não deveria ser colocar o cinto de segurança?  
  
Misato é... isso... é que eu me esqueço...  
  
Eles colocam o cinto.  
  
Misato: coloque primeira, verifique o freio de mão, os retrovisores, aperte a embreagem, gire a chave, dê sinal, engate ré, solte a embreagem vagarosamente e pise fundo no acelerador!  
  
Shinji: s-sim...  
  
Ele começa a suar. Ao tentar ligar, o carro estanca.  
  
Misato: tudo bem... isso acontece... você esqueceu da embreagem... tente de novo...  
  
Ele tenta e estanca de novo.  
  
Misato: não fique nervoso, mas NÃO SEJA BURRO! É FÁCIL DEMAIS!  
  
Shinji: d-desculpe...  
  
Ele consegue ligar e fica aliviado.  
  
Misato: agora, ande!  
  
Ele fica parado.  
  
Misato: você tem que pisar fundo no acelerador! Pensar não funciona aqui!  
  
Shinji: desculpe... é o costume...  
  
Ele canta pneu e o carro bate no que estava estacionado à frente. o alarme do outro carro começa a tocar.  
  
Shinji: d-desculpe! Eu não queria! É que...  
  
Misato: não se preocupe! Você está indo muito bem! Deixe que o dono resolva o problema! Agora saia, mas não esqueça de colocar ré!  
  
O carro começa a se mover vagarosamente.  
  
Misato: MAIS RÁPIDO! EU NÃO TENHO O DIA TODO!  
  
O carro dispara e bate a traseira na parede.  
  
Shinji: desculpe...  
  
Misato: pare de se desculpar e vamos dar o fora daqui antes que o dono daquele carro chegue!  
  
Eles vão embora, ziguezagueando. Ao sair, a rua estava livre e Shinji fica mais calmo.  
  
Misato: agora bote quinta e acelere mais.  
  
Shinji: mas aqui? é perigoso!  
  
Misato: não seja covarde!  
  
Shinji: EU NÃO SOU COVARDE!  
  
Mais uma vez, ele canta pneu e dispara.  
  
Misato: Viu como é fácil?  
  
Shinji olha pra Misato: você tem razão...  
  
Muito longe, um carro estava parado.  
  
Misato: não precisa parar! É só desviar dele...  
  
Shinji: desviar de quem?  
  
Misato: OLHE PARA FRENTE!  
  
Shinji: AHHHH...  
  
Ele freia bruscamente e o farol esquerdo cai no chão.  
  
Misato: VEJA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! E EU NEM TERMINEI DE PAGAR AINDA!  
  
Shinji: desculpa...  
  
Misato: isso vai ser mais difícil do que imaginei... ande novamente.  
  
Mais uma vez, ele estanca o carro. Shinji olha de lado, esperando levar um sermão. Misato estava com uma expressão séria.  
  
Misato: errar é humano... errar de novo é burrice... o que você acha que é errar pela terceira vez?  
  
Shinji: desculpa...  
  
Ele sai novamente.  
  
Misato: agora vire à direita.  
  
Ele vira à esquerda. Um carro vinha em sua direção.  
  
Misato: AQUI NÃO! É DO OUTRO LADO!  
  
Shinji: DESCULPA!  
  
Os dois param bruscamente. O outro farol cai.  
  
Motorista: VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS?  
  
Misato: VOCÊ NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA? AGORA VAI TER QUE PAGAR!  
  
Motorista: EU NEM ENCOSTEI NO CARRO! EU NÃO VOU PAGAR NADA!  
  
Misato: SE VOCÊ NÃO PAGAR, MEU IRMÃOZINHO VAI BATER EM VOCÊ!  
  
O motorista encara Shinji.  
  
Shinji: er...  
  
Ele sai de ré e vai embora.  
  
Misato: o que você está fazendo? Eu estava quase conseguindo que ele pagasse o conserto!  
  
Shinji: é melhor deixar pra lá...  
  
Misato: pelo menos você aprendeu a sair com o carro... agora vamos ver como se sai em uma emergência...  
  
Misato puxa a direção do carro, que perde o controle. Shinji grita e cobre o rosto com os braços.  
  
Misato: NÃO FAÇA ISSO! OLHE PARA FRENTE!  
  
Eles recuperam o controle do carro.  
  
Misato: vamos tentar de novo...  
  
Shinji: NÃO! digo... depois tentaremos!  
  
Misato: tudo bem... agora vá por ali...  
  
Eles passam em frente ao colégio. Misato vê algumas garotas e grita pela janela.  
  
Misato: OLHEM SÓ QUEM ESTÁ DIRIGINDO! É O SHINJI! AGORA ELE VAI PODER LEVAR TODAS VOCÊS AO CINEMA!  
  
Elas começam a rir e Shinji encolhe o pescoço.  
  
Shinji vermelho: por que você fez isso?  
  
Misato: por que eu sabia que você nunca iria fazer isso e elas precisam saber!  
  
Perto dali, Touji e Kensuke viram tudo...  
  
Touji: droga... Misato ganhou a aposta!  
  
Kensuke: eu nunca imaginaria que Shinji iria se exibir dessa maneira!  
  
De volta ao carro, Misato pensava em alguma coisa emocionante para ensinar...  
  
Misato: hummm... e se ele saltasse sobre uma rampa?  
  
Shinji: eu quero voltar...  
  
Misato: ainda não! vá para a rodovia!  
  
Ele vai. Após desviar de vários carros que não esperaram sua entrada, Shinji finalmente demonstra ser algo mais, além de um palerma...  
  
Shinji: SEU FILHO DA P***! NÃO OLHA POR ONDE ANDA?  
  
Misato: SHINJI! Respeite-me! Não está me vendo aqui?  
  
Shinji: desculpa... mas eu já vi você fazer isso uma vez...  
  
Misato: ISSO NÃO É DESCULPA! Agora entre naquela pista de terra!  
  
Ele vai, em meio a várias buzinas e xingamentos.  
  
Shinji: Você nem briga com eles...  
  
Misato: não se faça de sonso! Agora tente passar no meio daquela passagem estreita! CUIDADO PARA NÃO CAIR NO BARRANCO! Eu sou jovem demais para morrer!  
  
Shinji: barranco? Que barranco?  
  
Antes que pudesse ouvir uma resposta, o pneu dianteiro sai da pista e gira livre, no ar. Ele pára o carro, que fica balançando.  
  
Shinji: ...  
  
Misato: não se mexa! Qualquer movimento e o carro despenca!  
  
Shinji: mas...  
  
Misato: espere aqui! eu vou buscar ajuda!  
  
Ela sai, fazendo o carro balançar mais ainda até que começa a escorregar.  
  
Shinji: MISATOOOOOO!  
  
Misato: FIQUE AÍ! EU VOU BUSCAR AJUDA!  
  
Ele salta pela janela e o carro despenca. A lata de óleo era a única coisa que continuava na pista.  
  
Misato pegando a lata: SEU BURRO! EU DISSE PRA ESPERAR! Ai meu carrinho... nem comecei a pagar...  
  
Shinji: desculpe...  
  
Misato: tudo bem... queria saber como é que vamos voltar pra casa, agora!  
  
Shinji: meu pai vai mandar alguém nos buscar!  
  
De noite, a lua estava alta no céu e o silêncio dominava a clareira onde Misato e Shinji resolveram dormir.  
  
Misato: estou com frio...  
  
Shinji lamenta: ele não vai mandar alguém nos buscar...  
  
Misato: não adianta chorarmos! Cale-se e venha me esquentar!  
  
Shinji: O QUE?  
  
Misato: sim! A fogueira está acabando! Vá buscar madeira!  
  
Shinji: ah... claro...  
  
Ele pega algumas folhas no chão e joga na fogueira. A fumaça começou a cobrir o local e eles foram obrigados a correr para longe.  
  
Embaixo de uma árvore velha, Shinji e Misato estavam abraçados e lamentando juntos, numa tentativa de se manterem vivos, mas suas forças estavam acabando. Naquela hora, eles precisavam de algo mais além de amizade e ladainhas...  
  
Shinji: ...  
  
Misato: Shinji... você promete que não conta pra ninguém?  
  
Shinji: contar o que?  
  
Misato: é que eu estou com frio...  
  
Shinji: tudo bem... eu não conto que você está com frio...  
  
Misato: não é isso...  
  
Shinji: não entendo...  
  
Misato: você quer se tornar um comigo?  
  
Shinji: COMO? N-NÃO! V-VOCÊ É MINHA SUPERIOR!  
  
Ela aproxima sua face fria e quase congelada a dele. Shinji congela metaforicamente, ao sentir que sua tutora o cobria com frias porções de óleo.  
  
Misato: é para diminuir o atrito!  
  
Shinji: mas... mas... mas...  
  
Tudo parecia caminhar em direção à perdição, quando um galho despenca e nocauteia o garoto...  
  
........................  
  
"solidão... frio... raiva... saudade... sensação estranha que nunca havia sentido... sensação estranha que nunca havia sentido?..."  
  
Ele acorda...  
  
Shinji: ai... o que houve?  
  
Ele se vê deitado ao lado de Misato, que se cobria apenas com folhas secas. Ele percebe que também estava coberto apenas com folhas secas e lambuzado de óleo.  
  
Shinji: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOO...  
  
Ele acorda...  
  
Shinji: ai... o que houve?  
  
Ele se vê deitado na cama de hospital, com um cobertor branco sobre seu peito e Misato estava sentada ao seu lado (vestida).  
  
Misato: até que enfim você acordou!  
  
Shinji: o que houve com o óleo?  
  
Misato: óleo? Não foi óleo! Foi o sangue que jorrou do anjo quando seu Eva se ativou sozinho! Você desmaiou, como sempre... e aposto que não se lembra do que aconteceu enquanto você estava dormindo!  
  
Shinji: er... é... não lembro!…  
  
Misato: bem… se precisar de mim, estarei por perto mas provavelmente não poderei ajudar! Mas você pode chamar o Makoto no meu lugar!  
  
Ela se levanta.  
  
Shinji: espere! Você vai...  
  
Misato: o que?  
  
Shinji: ...me ensinar a dirigir?  
  
Misato: ...  
  
Ela cai na gargalhada.  
  
Misato: HUAHUAHUAHUA... ai ai... bem... tchau...  
  
Ela sai do quarto.  
  
Shinji sorrindo: foi tudo um sonho!  
  
Ele suspira aliviado e volta à sua aparência apática de sempre.  
  
Shinji: droga...  
  
FIM  
  
======================================  
  
Notas: após uma loooonga seca, finalmente concluí algo... bem, essa foi especialmente para a Amanda Darling. Espero que tenha ficado de seu agrado!  
  
Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça... peço permissão, a vocês sabem quem (Mica- Chan), para usar o "gotas"... (por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor... é que ando meio copião ultimamente!)  
  
Fanfic escrito em 27/02/2002 por Polansk  
  
vladalves@mailbr.com.br 


End file.
